La gran pregunta
by kookies-kisshu
Summary: La paranoia de Kisshu no tiene límites, sobretodo cuando hay cosas importantes en juego


kookies-kisshu: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?

Kisshu: ¿Por qué hiciste ese fic?

kookies-kisshu: ¿? Porque me inspire…

Kisshu: Deberías estar habiendo capitulo para tu historia incompleta

kookies-kisshu: Ah, sobre eso lo hare pronto, pero comencemos con la historia, antes el disclaimer

Kisshu: kookies-kisshu no posee TMM

* * *

Habían pasado 7 años desde la batalla contra Deep Blue, Kisshu e Ichigo habían comenzado a salir hace ya 4 años cuando Aoyama muy decidido se fue a Inglaterra dejando un corazón roto otras, pocos días después los aliens regresaron, Kisshu consoló a Ichigo, curando la heridas que había dejado Aoyama, y ahí fue cuando por fin tuvo su oportunidad y pudo estar con Ichigo

Hoy era su aniversario, cumplían 4 años y Kisshu ya no quería a Ichigo como su novia sino como su esposa, él sabía que podía hacerlo

-No puedo hacerlo, ¿Qué tal si dice que no?- dijo Kisshu caminando de un lado al otro

-Kisshu- dijo Pai, observando a su afligido hermano

-Mejor devuelvo el anillo-

-Kisshu-

-Si, mejor hago eso, es muy pronto-

-Kisshu-

-No puedo creer que estuve a punto de hacer eso, soy un idiota-

-¡Kisshu, ya basta!- ya estaba harto de todo esto, Kisshu llevaba horas de esta manera

-Vas a ir y pedírselo a la chica- dijo Pai

-Pero y si ella…-

-Nada de peros-

-Pero…-

-Y TE CALLAS- dijo Pai firmemente

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, pero ¿Cómo se lo pido? - dijo Kisshu

-Yo que se, es tu novia ¿no?- dijo Pai

-¿Cómo se lo pediste a Lettuce?- dijo Kisshu

-La lleve al acuario, es algo que ella le gusta- dijo Pai recordando aquel hermoso día cuando se comprometió con la persona que ahora es su esposa, jamás olvidaría aquel glorioso día

-Oh, no puedo llevar a Ichigo al acuario, ¿Qué tal si intenta comerse un pez? O peor aún ¿Qué tal si un pez intenta comérsela?-

-Idiota, eso jamás sucedería, además deberías llevarla a un lugar que a ella le guste- dijo Pai

-Mmm ¿Qué tal la Torre de Tokio?- dijo Kisshu

-Supongo que esta bien ¿no es ahí donde la intentaste matar?- dijo Pai

-Si, pero es un recuerdo de nostros, asi que lo hare ahí, será conmemorativo- dijo Kisshu muy emocionado

-¿Sabes qué significa conmemorativo?-

-¡Sí!-

En la Torre de Tokio

Eran apenas las 5:30pm y Kisshu ya se encontraba en la Torre de Tokio, él había citado a Ichigo a las 6:30pm, si él había llegado 1 hora antes, los nervios lo mataban, él estaba usando unos jeans, una playera verde con tenis negros, también llevaba un sombrero negro para ocultar sus orejas

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y los nervios aun lo mataban, eran las 6:00pm aun faltaba media hora, el peli-verde caminaba de un lado a otro, revisando su reloj de vez en cuando

Por fin las 6:30 han dado e Ichigo aún no había llegado, Kisshu comenzaba a asustarse, creyendo que no llegaría

-¿Dónde esta? Ya son las 6:35pm- comenzó a balbucear

-¡Kisshu!- grito Ichigo a lo lejos, Kisshu por fin se tranquilizo

-Llegas tarde- dijo Kisshu

-Solo son 5 minutos-

-Creí que no ibas a venir o que te había pasado algo- dijo Kisshu

-No exageres, he llegado más tarde- dijo Ichigo

-Tienes razón- dijo Kisshu –Tengo que tranquilizarme- fue lo único en que pudo pensar antes de tomar la mano de su hermosa novia

Ichigo usaba un vertido color rosa claro con algunos bordados en verde, unas sandalias igualmente rosas y su distintivo peinado

Ambos entraron al restaurante que se encontraba en la torre, y enseguida el mesero los atendió de forma amable preguntando que deseaban comer

-Yo quiero un plato de espagueti- dijo Ichigo

-Yo quiero un bistec de res- dijo Kisshu

En ese momento el mesero se fue y en poco tiempo regreso con su comida, las dos ordenes se veían deliciosas

Su cena continúo de esta manera, hablando uno con el otro de cosas al azar, compartían risas y algunos coqueteos de parte de Kisshu y por supuesto los rubores de Ichigo que no paraban y aumentaban cada vez mas

-Kisshu, ahora vuelvo, necesito ir al tocador- dijo Ichigo

-A si, te espero- dijo Kisshu

Una vez que Ichigo se alejó este el oji-dorado una caja de terciopelo negro que contenía el anillo con el que le pediría matrimonio, comenzó a ponerse nervioso una vez más

-Ok Kisshu, cálmate, todo saldrá bien- murmuraba para si mismo, comenzó a tensarse cuando Ichigo se acercaba cada vez más y más a la mesa

-¿Kisshu? ¿Estas bien?- dijo Ichigo con un tono algo preocupado

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿por qué no lo estaría?- dijo Kisshu junto con una pequeña risa nerviosa

-¿Estas seguro? Si quieres nos vamos- dijo Ichigo

-¿Qué? No, no ,no estoy perfectamente bien- dijo Kisshu

-Te has estado comportando extraño esta noche- dijo Ichigo

-Por supuesto que no es tu imaginación- dijo Kisshu soltando otra risa nerviosa

-Tu me estas ocultando algo Kisshu Ikisatashi, tu no sueltas risas nerviosas- dijo Ichigo

-De que estas hablando- dijo Kisshu intentando verse confiado, Ichigo solo le lanzo una mirado suspicaz ante esto Kisshu suspiro

-Bien, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Kisshu poniendo en una rodilla, sacando esa caja de terciopelo negro y al abrirla mostro un hermoso anillo de diamantes

-Ichigo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido el mejor de mi vida y no quiero que termine, así que ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-

Por unos momento Ichigo entro en shock, solo observaba a Kisshu y procesaba lo que acaba de pasar, segundos después contesto -¡Sí! Me encantaría ser tu esposa- dijo la peli-roja saltando en los brazos de su futuro esposo

Después de su abrazo Kisshu puso el anillo en el dedo anular de Ichigo como un símbolo de su futuro matrimonio

-Te amo- murmuro Kisshu

-También te amo- dijo Ichigo antes de compartir un dulce beso con su prometido

* * *

kookies-kisshu: Fin, ¿Qué tal? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? Díganme

Kisshu: No olviden dejar su review

Robin: ¡Wan!

kookies-kisshu: Hasta la próxima y si alguien se pregunta quien es Robin pues es mi perrito


End file.
